conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
European Alliance
This article is part of The Next Renaissance :This empire is part of Terran sphere The Unified Alliance of the European Nations and Colonial Worlds, otherwise known as the European Alliance, New Union, Europia, or simply the Alliance, is a vast alliance of galaxies and their subsidaries throughout various multiverses, originated from Earth, governed from the Crown Cloud galaxy. The planet Goacarro serves as the capital world, although the empire's highest ruling body usually holds meetings over a gigantic floating station next to it. Their territories cover roughly 1/5 EUROPA space. Innitially comprised of 17 constituent states from Europe continent on Earth, the Alliance is well-known as factions from each of these states much later became hyperpowers on their own. With more than 815 sedecillions sentients in core worlds only, by 9th era's 1st century UE, the Alliance is the most populous star polity in EUROPA's sovereign space and one of the most populous in known space. Their influences, however, have long been stretching far beyond their borders, encompassing the whole known space. At a star polity, the Alliance is greatly regards as liberal, progressive and a melting pot of countless species and cultures. What are constituted as the core worlds of one of the largest empires in all known space were colonized and settled by many expeditions from both the Alliance and the Scandinavian Commondality since ancient time, although many of them are much older. The planet Xasmore, for example, had a thriving, glorious culture several millions before the new era. During the first three space races, the Alliance expanded Eastward-Southward. By the start of 10th century UE, Fourth Era, worlds directly spanned from Crown Cloud to 1500 parsec started forming the /First Worlds/, sometimes also called the Core Worlds. Over next centuries were the times of expanding and consolidating, with the First Worlds become the central power, taking part of Caelestra Reformation. Following the Andromedan-Alliance Conflict, the European Alliance rose into preminant hyperpower position in all known space, surpassed by none, and equal by few. Innitially a combination of representative democracy and Western-European-styled feudalism, the Alliance, after the Great Nael War in 12th century UE, 6th era, replaced entirely their systems and leaning toward direct democracy with elements from mediaval European aristocracy and magocracy ever since. The waves of secessions and split-ups, largely due to lingering effects from cultural identity paranoia or much-outdated nationalistic attitudes, disrupted their rising power and disjoint their territories during 5th to 8th millennia UE, 6th era. Most of those who split away later rejoined the empire, although some survived and became new hyperpowers. The Alliance is a dominant power & a leading economic, military, and cultural force throughout all known space, with their wealthy, peaceful multi-trillions systems served as beacons of hope and light across deep, dark space. Even after the devastating Second Coming, the empire remains a powerhouse vacuum, with very high living standard, sustained by a skilled and productive society, and a relative peaceful era, despite still largely plagued by space pirates and fringe groups. The Alliance is ruled by an elected First Lord, who presides over the Parliament. The empire's capital planet is Goacarro, where gleaming cities and towers constantly reminding everyone about their resolves & prosperity. The European Alliance is an active member in cross-galaxies politics. It's been either founding members or members of several intergovernmental alliances, like the New Schengen Accord, the Alliotiazone and many more. Inherited by rich, colorful cultural history from Europe and Western Russia on Earth, coped with those of other non-human much older species, the Alliance has been continuously the home of influential figures, such as artists, philosophers, musicians, sportsmen, entrepreneurs, scientists and inventors. Etymology : For other names of the empire: European Alliance's name in other major languages The officially name for the European Alliance changed over time. During first centuries right after the event, the official name was European Federal Alliance of Nations. After the 45th century UE, First Era, the name changed to European Council of Nations and Colonial Worlds. By the time of the Seventh Era, the alliance changed name once more, Unified Alliance of European Nations and Colonial Worlds, or United Alliance of the Unified European Sphere. The most common name is European Alliance. The demonym for citizens are Europian. Over the course of several millennia expanding and absorbing other species, pseudo-human or non-humanoid, there can be no longer a clear definition of what a Europian would be. Although some might argue that the culture of the Alliance is largely based on British, French, German and Slavic nations, they couldn't be more wrong: Various species co-exist in the Alliance peacefully have their cultures date back to millions years before even the dawn of mankind's civilization. Their cultural effects are still soundly reasonated across the Alliance's sovereign space. History : For Europe's history before the new age: History of Europe W.I.P Astrography : Main article: European Alliance's Astrography The Alliance has alway been one of the largest empires in existences continuously since the dawn of the New Era, mainly due to being pioneered in space exploration. By the time of the current era, the Alliance is included in ten largest empires in EUROPA's space, together accounting for 1/5 of their sovereign and charted territories. The European Alliance along composes of territories stretching from East-Northeastward down to Southward. The /First Worlds/, planets and star systems directly expanded from the central galaxy Crown Cloud that were terraformed and colonized during the first time the Alliance settled on the new galaxy, form the powerful hub of pan-Alliance culture, finance, technology, education, and fine arts. These are some of their most prominent, wealthiest, well-developed and well-known planets. The Alliance faces unknown regions on its Westward flank. The galaxy SM-11 is currently one of their newest found space, with many explorations have been carried on. Two other large empires, the Gallente from EVE Online's realm and the Unified Galactic Trade Organization from the galaxy Hemithea Cloud, also claim parts of this system, although they're far less powerful to challenge the Alliance. On the Southward, the Alliance shares BZs with more than dozens lesser star polities and civilizations, some aren't even star-faring yet. The European Alliance doesn't locate next any hyperpower's space, although in recent centuries, plans for a joint-space region with a few nearest had been in discussions. Regions For millennia throughout nine eras, the Alliance's territories had always fluctuated continously, mainly due to various reasons, such as the invasions of enemies such as the Borg or the Shadow, to many secesses due to lingering effects from paranoia over national identities or nationalistic views toward other cultures Capital galaxy, world and city : Further reading: Crown Cloud, Goacarro, Flamemere The Crown Cloud, known to local as Ara Majoris, is a middle-sized spiral galaxy, 352 parsec from the Majoris cluster of the Kecirene Quadrant. For millennia before becoming the European Alliance's central power seat, the Cloud had housed various prosperous and expansive civilisations and what was close to a united galactic culture, thus gaining its reputation being one of the most powerful, stable and influential in the Quadrant. From time immemorial, the Crown Cloud has been home for many mysterious and powerful civilizations, such as the Gifix League or the Kemra Stars Dominion, whose descendants are still a thriving member culture of the current Alliance. Currently, the Ara Majoris is the seat for the European Alliance's central power, with influences resound across several other factions, from politic to economy and culture. The planet Goacarro serves as the Alliance's capital world. A world terraformed based on several medieval Europe's images in various "fictitious" works before, Goacarro has a temperate climate on the South, pleasant and quite humid, and largely frozen on the North. For millennia since the first settlement, the planet has continuously been the central authority of the Alliance's vast and ever-expanding empire. One of the most political active worlds within Europian space, Goacarro is currently home for the /Parliament/, highest ruling boy, as well as where the /First Lord/ resides. With all such characters, one would argue that the planet would be a highly metropolitan world, perhaps even an ecumenopolis. In reality, they couldn't be more wrong: The planet Goacarro has long maintained such reputation for clean air, great scenery, slow and laid-back lives. All the towns and cities over the planet are filled with the atmosphere of an old, medieval-liked, fantasy-liked European and Arabian. The planet's capital city of Flamemere, where the Parliamentary Chamber located, the First Lord's private chateau located and more than half dozen of aristocrats' residences located, with streets filled with sentients from all backgrounds, all species and all kinds of cultures, is actually smaller than a "town" by Earth's European definition pre-UE. Despite the location for several hundred inter-species, inter-governmental meetings 'n conferences, the city always give off a feeling of a quite, sleepy European town in some rural areas in RPG games. Flamemere's permanent resident's number is 3 millions. First Worlds : Further reading: First Worlds of the Alliance First Worlds, or Inner Worlds, are the group of galaxies that were first colonized by the Alliance during first millennia after settling down in Crown Cloud. They are some of the most prosperous, wealthiest, and oldest entities among the Alliance. Some of them are even older than the Cloud itself. Society and Culture : Main article: European Alliance Member Races and European Alliance Culture Europe in its ancient form is the birth place for Western civilization. As such, the empire is renown along all known space for their rich, highly diverse culture that is at most described as a series of overlapping cultures; cultural mixes exist across such small continent, yet ultimately affect almost all of the Earth. For centuries until the unification, the numerous European countries have continuously been hubs for literary, artistic or philosophic themes and have since spread across the world & into space itself. Before long, there are cultural innovations and movements, many are at odds with each others. Such traditions were carried on by the Alliance when expanding into deep space, giving birth to some of the most famous cities in prime universe, such as the capital Flamemere, the New Geneva or the Nova Roma. Other notable cities including Rome, Berlin or Vienna, which remained important major global centers until the abandonment of Earth. Due to such influences & aspects, the Alliance has been a surprise impression for many much-older great civilizations in known space, such as the Forerunner's Ecumene or the First Ones, in many cases endearing mankind to these pan-universe giants. Government : Main article: European Alliance/Government; /Core Worlds/; Commonwealth; Protectorates The European Alliance is a confederation, which mean their members are basically in charge of themselves. The main government, the European Parliament, is only act in matters of inter-species policy, maintains a centralized offensive military force (EAAF), controlling a common currency (the Eropin) and is a bridge for cooperation between otherwise vastly diverse member worlds, galaxies or races. There is a common economy & market, of course, but the Alliance's member could choose to join or not. Even if they join, however, there are a lot of certain rules & regulations that will be applied, targeting big banks & corporations, as well as worlds with too much wealth, to prevent errors of the past union on Earth. The current government was reformed in 3rd era, when 1st Civil War broke out, by First Lord Galmr Ecgmund, to a more well-organized & stronger ruling body. However, current First Lord Akatsuki Ousawa would be the one that led the Alliance into its new height, especially after the devastating pan-universe war, becoming once again one of the greatest multiversal superpowers, respected throughout all known space. The Constitution adopted in 2058 CE, is the foundation for the Alliance. Outlining all rights & choices of all individuals & citizens participation in public affair, it divided the power of government between the Alliance & its members, as well as regulates certain matters relating to the empire's politics. Category:The Next Renaissance Category:Nations (The Next Renaissance) Category:Known Universe (The Next Renaissance) Category:European (The Next Renaissance) Category:Terran Powers (The Next Renaissance) Category:Space (The Next Renaissance) Category:Western European origins (The Next Renaissance)